Two types of nails 15, 16 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 2A are used in a conventional power nailer 100, as shown in FIG. 1. The nails 15 show in FIG. 2 is connected by two metal wires 150 and the nails 16 shown in FIG. 2A is connected by a plastic plate 17. The power nailer 100 includes a nail engaging device so as to engage the nails 15/16 and send the nails 15/16 into the barrel 101 of the power nailer 100 to be ejected by an impact member (not shown). The nail engaging device includes a pushing means which is composed of a main pushing member 11 and a sub-pushing member 10 which is connected to a cover 13, and a plug 12 movably received in the nailer 100. The nails 15 are inserted into a slot 14 defined in the connecting plate below the plug 12 and the cover 13 then covers the slot 14 so as to push the first nail 15 into the barrel 101 of the nailer 100. The second nail 15 is engaged with the main pushing member 11 and the sub-pushing member 10 is located below the second nail 15. When pulling the trigger 102 of the nailer 100, the first nail 15 is injected and the pressurized air pushes the plug 12 downwardly to move over the second nail 15 which is stopped by the sub-pushing member 10 and engage with the third nail 15. When the plug 12 returns by a spring (not shown) connected thereto, the third nail 15 is pushed above the sub-pushing member 10 and the second nail 15 is pushed into the barrel 101 ready to be injected. Because the thickness of the plastic plate 17 and the metal wires 150 are different so that the manufacturers have to made two types of nail engaging devices, that is to say, the users have to prepare two different power nailers if they try to use both of the two types of the nails 15, 16.
The present invention intends to provide a nail engaging device for a power nailer wherein the nail engaging device of the present invention includes a front sub-pushing member and a rear sub-pushing member so as to adjustably engage with the two types of nails. According to the nail engaging device of the present invention, the users can use the two types of nails as needed in the same power nailer.